


Crying Lightning

by twerkules_mulligan



Series: RvB Brothel AU [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brothel, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Astraphobia, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Brothels, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Phobias, Prostitution, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, distraction sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkules_mulligan/pseuds/twerkules_mulligan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RvB Brothel AU. Pre-Tex getting hired at the brothel. Allison has a fear of lightning. Allison is Alpha's favorite client at Blood Gulch. They find a way to make each other comfortable while a thunderstorm passes over the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Lightning

**Crying Lightning**

**AU: RvB Brothel AU**

**Pairing(s): Agent Texas/Leonard Church**

**Description: RvB Brothel AU. Pre-Tex getting hired at the brothel. Allison has a fear of lightning. Allison is Alpha's favorite client at Blood Gulch. They find a way to make each other comfortable while a thunderstorm passes over the city.  
**

**A/N: A small thing from a Brothel AU I'm working on. In other news, please review and tell me if you liked this fic and are interested in this AU! post/104886472384/red-vs-blue-brothelporn-star-au-okay-so-while  
**

**...**

The lights are on, just how Allison likes them, giving Alpha enough light to see her face, all scrunched up and red as he distracts her. It's a rainy Sunday night, and the storm outside is Godawful, with promises of possible flooding downtown. But they're not downtown, or else Allison would be more freaked out right now. She's Tex in here, Alpha tells himself, letting the blonde woman roll them over, placing herself on top. He's been fingering her for the last half-hour, slow and steady, to keep her awake yet out of that moment, away from the storm. But now, apparently, it's not enough. Tex needs more from him. Alpha is more than willing to deliver.

Alpha is fast in bed, but Tex is faster. He is skilled, but she is more skilled. She's everything Alpha's ever wanted, and he refuses to let her down, not while she's awake and in the moment and- he kisses her, trying to take away those droplets of fear from her eyes, to take her away from the storm outside and into the one they've been brewing in the bedroom all night. Alpha's wanted this all night, been ready to fuck her, but he lets Tex decide what to do next. As expected, Tex grabs the favored strap-on she always brings, the black one she bought at an adult video store three months ago. Personally, Alpha prefers newer shit, but if this is what Tex needs, he's willing to provide for her.

She puts it on, and without warning, shoves her fingers in Alpha's mouth. He takes them generously, knowing this'll be his only lubricant, and lets her mouth-fuck him long and hard. Her middle finger occasionally goes far enough down his throat to tease his gag-reflex, which twitches and makes him gag in surprise. He wants to stop- almost- but he doesn't. He lets her do this, lets her do what she wants, because it's better than being in the moment and hearing that goddamn storm, hearing that Satanist rain pounding against the glass of the windows. It's so much better, Alpha thinks, as her fingers leave his mouth, a trail of saliva stringing behind until it breaks from the distance.

Then it's Tex whose fingering him, and Alpha moans so loud, not knowing deep inside why he gets so turned on by this- he's always preferred being the Alpha, as his name suggests, but with Tex... those rules have never applied to Tex. She was always that one girl, the one across the bar, sipping from a glass of rye, a tiny slice of apple pie in front of her, untouched for reasons he'll never know. She had held him not ten minutes after that against a wall in the backroom, giving him a hand-job while simultaneously kissing him, her teeth more involved than her lips 70% of the time. Tex was a drug, and Alpha had gotten so addicted so damn fast. There had been nothing that could get in his way, resulting in his current situation.

"Stay focused," Tex's voice is a low, husky note in the room, and Alpha whines in earnest as her index finger brushes against his prostate. She had added two more fingers when he hadn't been focused. "God, Leo... you're such a slut."

There's no point in Alpha responding, since it'll get him nowhere. He doesn't comment on being called by his first name. He doesn't comment on being called a slut. He just doesn't. Instead, he enjoys the feeling of Tex beginning to nibble at his neck, making him move his head up more to give her further access. Without missing a beat, Tex pulls back, giving Alpha a devious look, her eyes glazed over to make her blue eyes twinkle from the light of the lamp. She's so beautiful, such a rare occurrence for most prostitutes like Alpha. He usually gets awkward and scared college punks, but Tex... God, she's nothing like that. She's courageous, amazing in bed, and not to mention stunning. Yep, Alpha is one lucky motherfucker.

The strap-on is inserted when Alpha is lost in his thoughts, and he bucks instinctively, making Tex moan at the feeling. It must be some weird two-way one, meaning the other end is in Tex's vagina. Moaning louder than her, Alpha runs his hands up and down Tex's back, clawing at the sweaty skin below his palms. She groans, back arching at the feeling of his nails digging into her skin, dampening as the sweat coats them. He's close to cumming, and Alpha makes this very clear as he let's out a long, exaggerated moan. Tex gets the message. In moments, she's pounding into him faster and harder, letting out a curse as she cums first, her vagina's folds slick and almost dripping as she finishes with the strap-on inside her.

Alpha follows suit, stifling his moan into his pillow as he cries out and cums all over the mattress, gritting his teeth in pleasure. He goes still afterwards, hot and sticky and fatigued. Tex slowly pulls out of him, making Alpha groan in irritation, before she undoes the strap-on and tosses it aside, the hard plastic landing with a 'thunk' onto the carpeted floor. She lies down beside Alpha, looking equally as tired as her partner. A thunderclap sounds from outside. Tex shudders violently at the sound, and automatically Alpha is rolling onto his side and putting his arms around the short woman, hugging her to himself as he sighs, letting the small blonde bury her face into his neck as she clutches him almost violently, arms tight around his plump middle.

"You alright?" Alpha asks, after a few seconds without any thunder passes by. When Tex nods, he smiles, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. "Good. I know how you get with fucking lightning."

"I don't wanna talk about it," Tex whispers into his neck, trying to hide the fear from her voice. "Can we just... rest?"

"I'm at your disposal, ma'am," Alpha promises, smirking as Tex pinches him for being so formal. There's no point in formalities with her anymore; she and her friends are regulars around here after all. "But yeah, we can sleep. Wake me if you need another round, 'kay?" Tex nods again, and quickly, Alpha reaches over her and turns off the lamp, closing his eyes and holding her close as darkness fills the room.

In the morning, they will pretend that nothing ever happened and that Texas wasn't afraid, but that won't keep Alpha from smiling fondly at breakfast when Prophecy asks how his night was.

**...**

**A/N: So, I hope you liked this fic. Please leave me your comments/reviews and tell me what you think! Please R &R!**

**~CabooseHeart.**


End file.
